


Let's Talk About Sex

by SilverCardinal



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Saruhiko and Reisi are brothers, The fic where Mikoto gives the sex talk, but pairings are still relevent!, ended up not being mikorei centric, he is 11/10 ready to peace the fuck out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: For Mikorei week 2016! Day 1: First Time Mikoto gives the sex talk for the first time. To his boyfriend's, younger brother's boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Darksylvir for betaing <3

“What. The fuck.” Mikoto says flatly.

“I think the question is pretty straight forward.” Akira crosses his arms, trying to make his 5’4” stature more imposing as a blush spread across his face.

Mikoto coughs out a laugh, god is this kid serious?

“Stop laughing at me!” Akira blushes even harder.

The older man snorts.“Yeah, not happening kiddo.”

Akira grits his teeth, forcing down whatever it was that he’d wanted to say. Considering what the kid said earlier, Mikoto was torn between being curious as to why his boyfriend’s brother’s boyfriend would go to him of all people and just walking away and pretending that this never happened.

“Mikoto,” Akira grinds out between his teeth. “I would really… appreciate your advice here.”

“About gay sex.”

Akira nods to confirm and blushes again.

Mikoto sighs, what the actual fuck. “What are you, like twelve?”

“Hey! I’m thirteen!”

“Nope.” he says, popping the P, “Still too young.”

Ok, that's pretty hypocritical coming from him, but he doesn’t know that.

“Am not!” Akira insists.

Is. This. Kid. For real?

“Kid, I watched you get stuck up in a tree last week. No.” Suoh leans against the wall. “Don’t you have a laptop? Do what all of the other thirteen year olds do and go jerk off to pornhub or something.”

Akira sharply exhales, “I do not want to watch porn. Even if I did, my parents monitor the internet access so no way in hell I’m dealing with that.”

Mikoto looks around and gestures to their surroundings.

“You know that their parents and _Reisi_ monitor their internet too right?” Akira wrinkles his nose as he speaks.

“Wait what?” Mikoto freezes as the implications sink in. “Wait. So they watch _everything_ we do online?”

Akira nods with a dopey grin.

Well. Shit.

“Look, I just need you to answer my question.”

“No. No fucking way. I am not giving _Saruhiko’s_ boyfriend the _sex talk_.”

“Yes you are! Now tell me about coitus!”

“You can’t even say fuck can you? Good fucking god.”

“I’m not a kid Mikoto!”

“You still watch anime.”

“So does Reisi!”

Mikoto actually considered opening his mouth to explain the difference of kind of anime that Reisi watches and the kind he watches and it was times like this where he considered jumping out of a window.

“You know what? Doesn’t matter, you’re too young to be thinking of going that far. Does the picky penguin even know that you wanna plow him?” Mikoto is hoping to god that he isn’t blushing.

Akira’s face turns an even deeper shade of red, “I-I...it isn’t that young!”

Mikoto pinches his nose, “Ok, so you haven’t told him. So what? You just gonna jump him the second you know how?”

“W-wha-No!” He huffs. “I’m old enough to make my own decisions.”

“You’re thirteen. No.” Mikoto enunciates.

“How old were _you_ when you first had sex?”

Mikoto grinds his teeth. He’s annoyed, uncomfortable and is seriously considering to fight a middle schooler.  

Thank god for his boyfriend and his perfectionist ass. Mikoto totally does not rush past Akira to meet Reisi who has just opened the front door.

Having Reisi in the house made Akira drop the topic for the rest of the day, to Mikoto’s relief.

* * *

 

He manages to avoid the kid for a week.

Not for any lack of trying, Mikoto has never been more thankful for Reisi and Saruhiko's nosey parents who constantly check up on both him and Akira every ten minutes.

Besides that they’re alright, although they are out of the house and usually the country for business whenever Mikoto comes over. But the times that they are home is when he learns that Reisi’s parents are the biggest cock-blocks ever.

After four days of them knocking on the bedroom door just as Mikoto’s about to get Reisi out of his pants for example.

This weekend they decided to host a family get together and invited MIkoto and Akira as they were ‘basically family now’.

Despite his apparent indifference to most things, Mikoto has always been curious and living with a human Google like Reisi hasn’t done a thing to curb said curiosity.  So once he starts to get more comfortable with Reisi’s family, he can’t help but wonder about Saruhiko and Akira.

So he starts to watch.

Mikoto doesn’t give a shit about couples and pda and all that crap. Put him in a room with a romantic comedy playing and he’s asleep in seconds. Basically, Mikoto really has no idea what’s the thing about couples that get most people to lose their minds.

Then he began to pay attention to Saruhiko and Akira.

Because they were (and he hated to use the word) _cute._ And it wasn’t even that Akira was over as much as he was, but it just made it that much more obvious how different Saruhiko was around him. The first time he really paid attention to them together, Mikoto was kind of shocked to notice how much tension Saruhiko carried around on a daily basis, because it all just _bled_ away when Akira looked at him. And the _smiles_. He didn't even think Saruhiko could form a smile. The first time he saw him smile at Akira, Mikoto actually walked into a door frame. Which was fucking embarrassing enough, but of course Reisi saw it. And of course, Reisi had to laugh. Normally Mikoto would be annoyed but Reisi’s crinkled eyes and damn smile makes most of the embarrassment melt away into affection.

* * *

 Mikoto is about three steps past the door before Akira materializes from the shadows in the corner of his eye.

And today is a Thursday so Reisi and Saruhiko won’t be home until the evening. “Shit,” he curses under his breath.

“Mikoto.” Akira crosses his arms, again trying to make himself more intimidating than he actually was.

“Hey.”

“We never finished our conversation.”

He grunts. “What conversation?”

“Our conversation about sexual intercourse.” Akira’s face flushes and he narrows his eyes.

Mikoto groans, “Oh for the-” he pauses.

“You know what kid?” he says, slowly. “I’ll tell you about sex if you tell me why you wanna know.”

For the longest few seconds, Akira stands frozen. Like a deer-in-headlights kind of frozen. Kinda funny and absolute blackmail material if Mikoto could get a snapshot of that expression. It’s _hilarious_ when Akira’s face turns as red as Mikoto’s hair.

“Wh-it-” Akira sputters, _“What do you think?”_

“Nah, you’re not answering my question with another question kiddo.”

“Just tell me about intercourse!”

“You can’t even say sex. It’s all ‘intercourse’ and ‘coitus’ with you.”

“Some of us aren’t as crude as you,” Akira sneers.

“Sex is crude,” he says flatly. “It is dirty and messy and even more so when it’s two guys, _especially_ when the both of them have _no idea_ what the fuck they’re doing.”

“So, tell me!”

Mikoto raises an eyebrow, “Oh really? And who’s gonna tell Saruhiko? What? You think you can talk him through it just from this conversation with me, without even browsing a porn site then you _really_ don’t have a clue what you’re getting into.”

Akira’s face, miraculously gets even redder. “N-no one needs to talk to Saruhiko!”

“Have you?”

The preteen sputters a noise from his throat as he turned to avoid Mikoto’s eyes.

_Figured._

Mikoto sighs. “Look kid, you guys have a really good thing going on. Don’t ruin it by rushing in alright?”

“...how would you know anything of my relationship with Saruhiko?”

“Cause I’ve been watching you guys for the last week.” Mikoto sees no point in denying it. “All you’ve guys done are some close mouth kisses. You can’t just jump from that to sex just cause your balls started to drop and you’re starting to get hormonal-”

“I am not hormonal!” Akira shouts, “Do you really think we’re that innocent?”

“Yes.” he answers with a deadpan expression.

“Well, we’re not.” he pouts, “We do… make out. We’re not dumb, you really think we would do these things here where Reisi constantly checks up on us?”

Ok, the kid has a pretty good point.

“We make out at _my_ place, where there are no nosey siblings.” Akira scrunches his nose, “And, we don’t just make out, we sometimes… touch and it makes me feels things and I don’t know what to do and then we stop cause Saruhiko can tell that I don’t know what I’m doing ok?” He lets out a sigh, “Saruhiko knows so much more than me-”

“Wait.” Mikoto interrupts, “ _Saruhiko_ has a had sex?”

“No!” Akira squawks, “He’s in the advanced classes with the older kids so they talk about this stuff and I go see him during breaks so I overhear too but I’m the only one who has no idea what they’re talking about. Everything is a euphemism, I don’t know what a ‘blumpkin’ is or a ‘golden shower’ or an ‘alligator death roll’ and what the hell does ‘formage’ have to do with coitus?” by the end of his rant, Akira is almost hyperventilating.

Mikoto actually wants to comfort the kid given how clearly upset Akira was, unfortunately his brain is still stuck somewhere around ‘blumpkin’ so he probably wouldn’t have provided much anyways.

“No. Just, what the fuck?” Mikoto shakes his head, “golden- what the fuck? No. You do not need to know any of this shit. Fucking hell.”

“Mikoto please.” Akira is visibly shaking. He opened his eyes and looked at Mikoto and, oh fuck, those are real tears aren’t they? “I don’t want Saruhiko to look down at me, I really don’t want to embarrass myself, _please_ .”

_Fuck. Me._

A part of Mikoto, fuck, all of him just wants to walk away and pretend this shit never happened. He isn’t Akira’s parent or brother, hell he’s not even his friend. So why does he feel so fucking guilty? And it wasn’t just guilt, but the sympathy of knowing what this kid was going through. Ok, probably not the exact situation (if he dated anyone with a knife collection as large as Saruhiko’s, he would’ve peaced the fuck out) but he understands what it was like being a confused kid in a sea of unreliable resources.

_I’m going to regret this._

“Ok,” Mikoto sighs. “I’ll help you out.”

Akira’s welled up eyes widen with surprise, “R-really?”

“Yeah,” he replies reluctantly.

Akira closes his eyes and swallows heavily, then looks up at Mikoto with a timid smile. “Thank you.”

Mikoto can’t help but squirm, “Uh, your welcome. So...where do you wanna start?”

“Umm…” Akira bites his lip nervously, looks at Mikoto, then the wall, then back at Mikoto, then at the floor before looking back at Mikoto once again with wide, curious eyes.

“Can you tell me what ‘felching’ is?”

**Author's Note:**

> formage -> frottage just in case anyone didn't get it ^^"


End file.
